Oblivious Naruto
by Kaia-Kasumi
Summary: Boyxboy, Sasunaru. Beware, some smut. Sasuke surprises Naruto with a kiss in the window. How will Naruto react? And what will happen when he goes to Sasuke's house to find out why he did it? NaruSasu. Yaoi


Naruto sat on his floor that was covered in dirty clothing. Music played from his iPod that sat on his disorganized room. The blonde hummed softly to the current song, "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It soon ended till one of his favorite songs came on. He instantly stood up and started swaying his hips to the beat.

_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Naruto made a popping noise right before he said fun. He smirked, before he continued dancing. He continued singing.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory_

I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

He repeated the popping noise as before but this time he used his fingers to count down. He danced along and stopped singing. He laughed at himself. He was about to sit down right as the song ended but a knock at the door made him twirl around in surprise. He gave out an annoyed growl when he say Sasuke. He stalked over towards the door with a scowl. The raven watched at the blonde unlocked and slide open the window.

"Stupid teme, why are you watching me through my window? You pervert." Naruto yelled at the Uchiha.

"Dobe, I wasn't watching you." Sasuke deadpanned with a straight expression.

"Stop stalking me!" Naruto frowned as he accused the other and tried to tell him off.

"I'm not stalking you either." The raven said coldly. The blonde was about to retort but a song went off. "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star. A bright blush formed on Naruto's cheeks as he scrambled to his iPod to turn it off. After he paused the song, he'd probably listen to it after the teme was gone; he walked back over to the window.

"What do you want?" The blonde demanded. Sasuke gave him a smirk.

"Your room is a disaster." The arrogant raven said. This time Naruto turned red out of anger.

"Shut up, you teme!" Naruto screamed at the other. The blonde put his hand on the window side to pull it shut, only for something surprising to happen. Sasuke leaned into the window frame and kissed the unsuspecting blonde.

Stunned, Naruto stood there frozen for a good minute. A tongue flickered across the blonde's soft, pink lips. Still shocked, he let Sasuke pry his mouth open with his eager tongue. Then, out of nowhere, the raven retreated away from the kiss.

"Bye, dobe." The Uchiha placed his hands into his pockets and walked away casually as if nothing had happened. The blonde was even more dumbfounded than before. He gently placed his fingers on his lips and blinked. Did that really just happen? He asked himself. He stumbled clumsily to his iPod and continued playing it. Though, no matter how hard he tried to rid it, the feeling of Sasuke's lips stayed imbedded in his mind. Just like that accident kiss that happened so long ago.

The next day came and went, and the blonde saw no sign of Sasuke. He let out a sigh before decided to take this into his own hands. He was determined to find out why that kiss happened.

Naruto banged on the Uchiha compound's front door. A minute passed of his knocking quite loudly before the door opened to reveal an aggravated Sasuke.

"What do you want Naruto?" The raven said while his eye brow twitched. The blonde gave a glare.

"I want to know why you did it." Naruto pouted as the raven refused to answer him for the next few minutes. "Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said coolly, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto roared.

"The kiss!"

"What kiss?" Sasuke played dumb. The blonde groaned, he knew that the other was playing with him. A smirk played gracefully on the Uchiha's lips at he saw that he was annoying the other. In return for the smirk, the other barged into the house uninvited. "It's rude to enter a house without permission."

"So what." Naruto stated with a goofy grin as he sat on a couch. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you kissed me." A sigh was heard, the raven knew how stubborn Naruto could get.

"You didn't seem to dislike it." An arrogant smirk came from Sasuke as he stated the truth. He sat next to the blonde on the couch.

"That doesn't matter." Naruto pouted slightly as he turned to face Sasuke, moving his body to face the other as well.

"Oh really? It doesn't matter if you like it?" The raven purred as he crawled on top of the oblivious blonde. It's not his fault the other acted so damn sexy and begged to be touched whenever he did something. Which is what lead to the kiss in the window; he just loved seeing Naruto dance. "It's your own fault it happened anyway."

Naruto looked straight into the other's eyes. A smirk was present, like usual, on Sasuke's lips. "How is it my fault?"

The smirk disappeared on the raven's face as the blonde was being stupid. He didn't even notice their position yet. So be it, Sasuke thought, I'll just have to do something about it. A hand was placed on Naruto's thigh.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto squeaked as the hand crawled seductively up and down his thigh. "This is sexual harassment…" The blonde tried to convince the raven to stop but didn't even succeed to convince himself as he gave out a small moan when Sasuke started to suck on his neck. "Sasuke… St-Stop…"

"But you seem to like it~" The raven whispered, which sent small shivers up Naruto's spine. "Like I said, this is your fault."

"Ho-how?" Naruto stuttered when he talked as the raven continued to suck on his neck.

"You are always doing sexy stuff and beg to be touched whenever you do something." Sasuke finally admitted why he was doing this. The Uchiha slide his hand up Naruto's shirt and tweaked his nipple. Another deep moan came from the blonde. "You're very sensitive~"

"Shut… U-up…" Naruto panted softly as Sasuke continued to assault his neck and nipple. The sound of fabric ripping could be heard, and the blonde gaped at what the raven just did. His shirt was ripped right off him. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." Was what said teen replied with as he bit hardly on the other's shoulder, which drew blood. A scream of pleasure and pain came from the bit teen. A smirk was sent towards the blonde as Sasuke decided he had enough with foreplay.

"Sasu!" Naruto moaned loudly as said teen gripped the other's erection. He squeezed hard and slammed his lips into the blonde's. All moans that came from Naruto were swallowed by the rough, lusty kiss. Sasuke speed up his stocking, wanting Naruto to cum as soon as possible. A loud scream came from the blonde right as he spilled his cum all over Sasuke's hand and the inside of his boxers.

"That was fast." The raven said emotionlessly as he licked the white stuff from his fingers. A soft punch hit Sasuke's shoulder.

"Teme…" Naruto panted softly.

"Dobe." For the first time, Sasuke smiled at the blonde. Which in return got a goofy grin.

"The only reason I let you do this is because I like you." Was what the blonde said when he finally caught his breath. Sasuke blinked in surprise at the confession but then gave the second real smile today.

"Good, if you didn't, I'd have to force you." A shiver went through Naruto at the words and he gazed lustfully into the others eyes.

"How so?" His voice was husky, drawing in the other's attention to his lust.

"Some handcuffs and rough sex~" Was what Sasuke replied with his voice seductive. Another shiver came from Naruto and his cock twitched in anticipation.

"I think you might just have to do that." Sasuke was baffled at Naruto's sudden request but wasted no time bringing him to his bedroom and throwing him roughly onto his bed.

"Challenge accepted." Sasuke growled with desire as he cuffed the other's hands to his bed. With that, the two stayed up all night. By the next morning, Naruto couldn't walk for two days. Though, that didn't stop Sasuke from having fun with him every time he could.

The End


End file.
